El amor que no pudo ser
by Janeth Malfoy Black
Summary: .Editada 2011.El amor es la llave de un gran mundo, de cosas hermosas e interminables. Pero cuando ese amor desaparece dando paso a la tristeza, solo un nuevo amor es el más poderoso sentimiento que puede hacer que ese sentimiento de tristeza desaparezca


**Título: El amor que nunca fue.  
><strong>**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Cedic D./  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong>El amor es la llave de un gran mundo, de cosas hermosas e interminables. Pero cuando ese amor desaparece dando paso a la tristeza, solo un nuevo amor es el más poderoso sentimiento que puede hacer que ese sentimiento de tristeza desaparezca.

El cielo se torno de un rojo intenso ante la pérdida de una persona importante en la vida de una joven. Una joven lloraba desconsoladamente, sintiendo como sus tres amigas la miraban con dolor y tristeza. La joven rápidamente se movió entre la gente empujándola y bajando rápidamente las gradas, mientras veía como la gente sin moverse contemplaba el espectáculo en silencio.

En el lugar se escuchaba a la gran mayoría de los alumnos sollozando. Jóvenes abrazándose sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de uno de sus compañeros de colegio. Todo el alumnado del colegio estaba reunido en el estadio, con solo una razón. Presenciar lo que seria la final del torneo de los tres magos. Pero ese torneo, ese maldito torneo fue el causante del sufrimiento de la joven que avanzaba hacia el centro del estadio con lágrimas en los ojos y con falta de aire en sus pulmones. Los alumnos y profesores se impresionaron al ver a la joven que se acercaba al cuerpo de una joven de cabellos largos que fingía lágrimas ante el cuerpo del joven que ya hacía en el suelo inerte. El padre del joven lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo, sintiendo la fría piel del joven entre sus brazos, varias heridas de la prueba del torneo se marcaban en la piel del joven, entre cortadas y raspones. La joven se arrodillo alado del padre del joven, con lagrimas en los ojos acaricio la mejilla de Cedric Diggory. Ante la impresión de sus amigas y amigos que venían detrás de ella, vieron como sacaban a Harry Potter del estadio gritando que el Lord había vuelto a nacer.

La joven miro a Harry Potter con desprecio, por el haber sido el culpable de la muerte de su amado. La joven no lo pensó dos veces y abraso desconsoladamente el cuerpo de su amado y el de su padre, para sentir el mismo dolor.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, mi amor? —pensó la joven, con tristeza.

Cho Chang, joven perteneciente a la casa de Revenclaw, miro con desprecio a la joven que abrazaba a su Exnovio.

**[Flash Back]**

_**Septiembre**_

Una joven de apenas dieciocho años, cursaba el séptimo grado en el colegio Hogwarts. Su nombre era Janeth Aquer, una joven de cabellos rizados, de un tono castaño oscuro. La joven se encontraba sentada en la sala común de Hufflepuff, leyendo un libro de hechizos, en la cual no entendía uno en particular y que en lo personal se le dificultaba un poco.

—Ya me estrese—dijo ella cerrando de un golpe el libro y botándolo en la mesa más cercana. Janeth pasos sus manos por sus rostro frustrada.

La sala común estaba desierta en esos momentos, ya que el alumnado del colegio estaba desayunando en el gran comedor. Ella opto por saltarse el desayuno y estudiar un momento, antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Un joven que recientemente cumplía los dieciocho años, bajaba por las escaleras que se dirigían a las habitaciones de los hombres. El joven era uno de los mas apuestos de esa casa. Su piel blanca hacia que resaltaran sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Otra vez sin entender, Janeth? —le dijo el joven con una sonrisa pintada en su cara tierna y dulce.

Janeth se impresiono ante la voz del joven a sus espaldas.

—No porque tú eres mejor en esa asignatura te burlaras de mí, Diggory—le dijo enojada la castaña. Ambos jóvenes eran amigos desde que nacieron, ya que sus padres se llevaban muy bien. Ambos jóvenes se apreciaban mucho.

—¡Oye no te enojes! —dijo él, sentándose enfrente de ella.

—¿Por qué hace eso, caray? —pensó ella guardando un suspiro.

—Es que no me sale—dijo ella guardando la varita.

—No, espera—dijo el impidiendo que la joven guardara en su totalidad la varita—yo te ayudare a perfeccionarlo—le sonrió—¿Cuál es? —le pregunto.

—Everdestatim—le comento ella.

—Es el más fácil—le dijo el viéndola.

—No puedo creer que el rubio lo haya logrado a su segundo año, y yo que ya voy a salir no me sale—dijo ella enojada.

—Intentémoslo conmigo—dijo el joven firmemente.

—ni lo sueñes, no lo intentare contigo. Ni que fueras un conejillo de indias—le dijo ella.

El joven miro a su alrededor y encontró un par de libros, y los tomo entre sus manos—Utilizaremos lo libros—dijo él.

La joven afirmo y ambos comenzaron a practicar el hechizo, hasta que la joven lo haya logrado.

Después de entrenar el conjuro, Janeth se fue a duchar y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. A los pocos minutos voltio a su derecha y vio la foto en donde estaban ella y Cedic jugando con una snich.

Los días pasaron y janeth caminaba por el puente, dirigiéndose al lago con su diario en brazos. Sus amigas la acompañaron y ella platicaba animadamente con ellas hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la volteaba. La joven se impresiono al ver a Cedric con una cara de preocupación y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto interesada.

—Necesito tu ayuda—le dijo rápidamente el viendo los ojos castaños de la joven.

—¿En que? —.

—¿podemos hablar en privado? —dijo Cedric, notando a las amigas de la joven.

—Las veo luego—dijo rápidamente Janeth a sus amigas.

Caminaron hacia el lago y se sentaron debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca de el mismo.

—Me gusta una joven—dijo sin titubear.

Janeth sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y evito que las lagrimas que recorrían su garganta no salieran pro sus ojos.

—¿Y quién es? —pregunto rendida.

—Cho hang, una joven de Revenclaw— confeso.

—No se porque me preguntas precisamente a mi, como quieres conquistar a una de las multiples mujeres que te gsutan. Siempre lo haces solo—dijo ella tristemente.

—Porque ella es una dama, como tú. No son como todas las demás a las que andan con muchos—le dijo.

—Y que quieres que haga, somos pocas las que somos así—dijo ella orgullecida.

—¿Bueno me ayudaras? —le pregunto.

—Si, pero en qué quieres que te ayude—le pregunto.

—No se, en lo que quieras. En que le gusta, etc. —le miro con ojos de corderito.

Janeth prefirió ayudarlo que verlo triste, al menos uno de los dos será feliz.

—Bien te veré luego—dijo ella dando media vuelta y retirándose.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto interesado.

—Luego te diré—dijo ella dirigiéndose al colegio.

Janeth caminaba por uno de los múltiples pasillos del colegio y se encontró frente a frente a su problemita, la joven que le estaba quitando la única posibilidad de haber un Cedric y ella.

—Hola que tal—le pregunto janeth.

—Hola—dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta, con la cual trataba de conquistar al que se le cruzase por enfrente.

—Disculpa…—.

Janeth logro sacarle toda la verdad mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor.

—Genial a ella también le gusta, me mas me podría salir mal. Ambos se harán novios y yo terminare loca por no tenerlo cerca de mi, ¿le diré o no le diré? —Janeth peleaba con su subconsciente—Tienes que decírselo Aquer, ya que él se moriría de tristeza si no la tiene en sus brazos—sin darse cuenta Cedric se sentó alado de ella en el comedor, y ni siquiera los sintió.

Dos jóvenes entraron al comedor contemplando al joven en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—¿tendrá novia? —le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

—Que sabremos nosotras, seguro debe de tener—comento Hermione.

—Janeth—le hablo el joven, pero su compañera estaba asumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le presto atención, el joven la noto triste.

—¡Aquer! —le hablo mas fuerte y la joven por fin reacciono.

—Mande—dijo ella viendo a Cedric.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto el.

—¡Silencio! —grito el director.

La conversación y la llegada de los nuevos interrumpieron la plática de janeth y Cedric. Cedric al igual que los demás alumnos quedaron asombrados del cáliz de fuego que estaba en medio del gran comedor. Janeth rápidamente supo que el joven entraría al torneo.

Janeth salió del lugar y camino por los frios pasillos del colegio, dirigiéndose a su sala común. Llegando a la sala común se fue directo a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

La lluvia azotaba en los ventanales de su habitación, los relámpagos y los truenos ocasionaban estragos en el sistema de Janeth. Para multiplicar el miedo que Janeth sentía, estaba toda la habitación oscura y sola. Los relámpagos iluminaron de pronto la habitación y janeth estaba a punto de gritar al ver una silueta enfrente de ella, pero rápidamente la silueta le tapo la boca.

—Soy yo—le dijo la voz del hombre al cual ella estaba enamorada.

—Me asustaste, bruto—le dijo cariñosamente ella.

—Te conozco muy bien, Janeth. Nunca te dejare sola y menos en la oscuridad—dijo el sentándose en la cama y abrazándola.

Janeth se sentía tremendamente triste de perderlo, pero se armo de valor y le confesó que a Chang también le gustaba.

Cuando Cedric la dejo dormida en su cama se fue, sin antes mirarla seriamente con una cara de tristeza.

Cedric empapado por la lluvia, fue junto a sus amigos a dejar su nombre dentro del cáliz.

—COMO PUDISTE ENTRAR AL TORNEO, SI TE LLEGARA A PASAR ALGO YO…—Janeth se cayó antes de que fuera a decir más de la cuenta. Estaba preocupada, y eso hacía que jugara con el anillo que tenía en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. Cedric se lo había obsequiado por el dia del amor y la amistad.

—No pasara nada—le dijo el joven besándola cerca de los labios.

Pasaron los días y la selección de los concursantes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y janeth cada dia rezaba para que Cedric no fuese el seleccionado.

—¡CEDRIC DIGGORY! —grito el director del colegio.

Un Cedric se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, después de darme un beso en la mejilla se fue a saludar al director.

Después de la primera prueba, Janeth se entero que Cedric salía con Chang. Ella fue la última en enterarse y eso le enojo, se suponía que ella era la primera que tendría que saberlo, pero desde que salía con ella todo había cambiado. El se la pasaba a su lado como chicle y cargaba sus libros, como una vez lo hacía con ella. La acompañaba a todos lados, y hasta supo que iria con ella al baile de navidad, más que obvio.

Janeth fue invitada por un joven de Durmstrang, pero ella deseaba plenamente ir con él. Ese día disfruto mucho de la compañía del joven Durmstrang, después del baile se despidió elegantemente de ella y se retiro a sus habitaciones en la sala de Slytherin.

Janeth se fue al aula de astronomía, su fascinación por las estrellas era mucha, aparte de que la relajaban mucho.

—No puedo creer que ella haya sido la persona más importante para el, en la segunda prueba—decía enojada ella, mirando hacia el lago.

Cedric se despidió de su novia y fue a buscar a janeth pero no la encontró, por lo que opto en preguntarle a una de sus amigas.

—En el baile te mirabas muy apuesto caminando con ella de la mano, hasta aurita llevas el primer lugar, quien podría negarlo siendo tu el mejor alumno, un buen amigo y hasta un buen amante si quisieras—dijo ella sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana de la torre de astronomía.

—Dos de las tres pruebas las haz pasado satisfactoriamente, llevas el primer lugar en el torneo—dijo tristemente.

Cedric entro sin hacer ruido, ese era el lugar preferido de su amiga. La vio sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando el lago. Camino con cuidado entre los cojines con una sonrisa en los labios.

Janeth sintió que unos brazos la cargaron rápidamente y le daban vueltas por el aire.

—Cedric bájame—le decía ella con una sonrisa que el sacaba de ella.

Cedric la bajo con cuidado y la contemplo. La joven estaba hermosa esa noche, por primera vez la contemplaba con sus rizos sueltos pro su espalda. Un hermoso vestido negro cubría su cuerpo con hermosos brillos, un escote amplio hacia ver su hermosa espalda, por enfrente un escote pronunciado hacia ver lo que nunca había mostrado ante nadie. Por un momento sintió celos de el Durmstrang que la contemplo toda la noche. El hermoso collar brillaba ante sus ojos, Cedric contemplo de pies a cabeza la belleza que tenía enfrente. No lo soporto, no soporto tener el secreto que tenía y solo hizo lo que sus impulsos le dijeron.

Janeth veía agitada al joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Seximente vio como el joven tenia entreabierta la camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros le ajustaban en lugares que janeth nunca contemplo de él. El joven lucia encantador con su pelo despeinado y sus ojos brillantes.

Janeth sintió como unas manos la rodeaban y la tomaban ligeramente por la espalda y la acercaban al joven que miraba ligeramente sus labios. Nos e espero mas y beso los labios de la joven, acariciando lentamente la espalda de esta. Janeth se dejo llevar ante las caricias de su compañero.

Cedric besana a janeth tiernamente, quitándole de enzima delicadamente el vestido de noche, dejándola así en su ropa interior del mismo tono del vestido. Ante besos y caricias recorridas de pies a cabeza janeth no podía evitar gemir ante la idea de que Cedric estaba ocasionando todo eso en su cuerpo. Janeth no se quedo atrás y desabotono el resto de la camisa de Cedric, dirigiendo seguido al pantalón del joven antes que uno de los dos se arrepintiera de lo que estaban haciendo. Janeth contemplo los bóxer negros que marcaban la cintura del joven.

Los besos fueron cambiando a cada paso, las caricias se sentían en ambos cuerpos. Janeth se sentía segura alado de Cedric. Ambos se despojaron de las últimas prendas que interrumpían sus cuerpos, de sentir piel con piel.

Cedric noto temerosa a su compañera y amiga, pues ambos sabían que el tenia novia y que lo que hacían estaba mal. Pero ambos entre caricias y besos se olvidaron del mundo.

Entre cojines y sabanas, Cedic acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de janeth, y ella lo disfrutaba a cada toque.

—Janeth—le hablo Cedric entre besos.

—¿Si? —dijo ella inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para que Cedric torturase con besos su cuello.

—No tengas miedo, yo te cuidare—dijo el besando cada milímetro de piel del cuello de su amiga, en la cual cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por las caricias de su amigo. El joven quito poco a poco las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la joven, dejando ver el cuerpo hermoso de una temerosa Janeth que comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Cedric acariciaba lentamente sus piernas abriéndolas delicadamente. Janeth sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago, tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa. Se tranquilizo ante las caricias de su amante y cedió.

—No te preocupes janeth, esto no tiene que pasar si no quieres—le dijo el posando sus ojos azules en los castaños de la joven.

—Eso es lo malo Cedric—dijo ella viéndolo—Yo quiero que pase—se sonrojo la joven, ante las palabras que dijo.

Ella lo amaba y quería que esto pasara, quería sentir cada caricia cada beso. Era ella ala que besaba no a la otra, ella lo tenía en esos momentos, no Cho. Si no ella. Sonrio ante la idea y se dejo llevar nuevamente, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La joven sintió como nuevamente Cedric intentaba abrir sus piernas lenta y cariñosamente. Cedric lentamente se posicionaba en el cuerpo de la joven que estaba debajo suyo. Janeth sintió un dolor fuerte cuando Cedric entro a la zona virgen de la joven.

—Ahhh, aaah—gimio Janeth ante el dolor que sentía al sentir la penetración del joven.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Cedric preocupado, a su amiga.

—Duele—dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Me detengo? —pregunto él, preocupado viendo sufrir a su amiga.

—No, ¿Y tu que tal estas? —le pregunto.

—Lo resistiré—dijo el con una sonrisa tranquila.

El dolor iba cediendo al paso que Cedric se movía. Janeth se relajo y se dejo ser. Las posiciones cambiaron, quedando janeth arriba de el, meciéndose para que Cedric sintiera mas. Janeth lo beso profundamente, borrando la sonrisa traviesa que avergonzaba y ponía nerviosa a Janeth.

Ambos jóvenes se entregaron el amor que sentían entre ellos, debajo de un hermoso cielo estrellado. Ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos y agotados entre sabanas blancas.

Los días pasaron, la última prueba estaba a escasos días. Cedric ante eso escribía una carta dirigida a Janeth, el joven tenía un presentimiento en su pecho y no le agradaba para nada.

Janeth tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía perfectamente que no era el momento de decírselo a Cedric pero había decidido decírselo después del término del torneo.

Todo el colegio estaba en las gradas del estadio, gritando y apoyando a su participante favorito. Cedric llevaba el primer lugar junto a Harry.

Janeth bailaba gritaba el nombre de su amado, entre unos sentimientos de preocupación, felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

Cedric se despidió de su padre y entro al laberinto. Janeth estaba sentada en las gradas jugando continuamente con su anillo, su amigos trataban de calmar a la joven pero no lo lograban.

Pasaron los minutos más largos para janeth, hasta que vio aparecer la copa en el suelo, y cerca vio el cuerpo inerte de Cedric con Harry arriba de el llorando y gritando que el Lord estaba de regreso y que Cedric le había pedido que trajera su cuerpo. El director intentaba calmarlo, y el profesor de DCAO se lo llevo a rastras del estadio. Janeth vio como el padre de Cedric se dirigía al cuerpo de su hijo llorando. Janeth voltio a un lado viendo que Cho lloraba, janeth bajo apresurada.

La joven rápidamente se movió entre la gente empujándola y bajando rápidamente las gradas, mientras veía como la gente sin moverse contemplaba el espectáculo en silencio.

En el lugar se escuchaba a la gran mayoría de los alumnos sollozando. Jóvenes abrazándose sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de uno de sus compañeros de colegio. Todo el alumnado del colegio estaba reunido en el estadio, con solo una razón. Presenciar lo que seria la final del torneo de los tres magos. Pero ese torneo, ese maldito torneo fue el causante del sufrimiento de la joven que avanzaba hacia el centro del estadio con lágrimas en los ojos y con falta de aire en sus pulmones. Los alumnos y profesores se impresionaron al ver a la joven que se acercaba al cuerpo de una joven de cabellos largos que fingía lágrimas ante el cuerpo del joven que ya hacía en el suelo inerte. El padre del joven lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo, sintiendo la fría piel del joven entre sus brazos, varias heridas de la prueba del torneo se marcaban en la piel del joven, entre cortadas y raspones. La joven se arrodillo alado del padre del joven, con lagrimas en los ojos acaricio la mejilla de Cedric Diggory.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

_**UN DIA DESPUES**_

Janeth estaba alado de sus amigas, con su mano derecha tocando su vientre y llorando ante la pérdida de su querido Cedric.

Janeth caminaba hacia el lago y escucho que alguien le hablaba.

—Janeth—le grito un joven, entregándole una carta.

Janeth le sonrio tranquilamente al mejor amigo se Cedric, y se fue hacia el lago y tomo asiento debajo del árbol en donde ellos una vez platicaron de cómo conquistar a Cho Chang.

La abrió leyendo su contenido.

MI PEQUEÑA:

UN PRESENTIMIENTO PETURBA AHORA MI CORAZON, ALGO SUCEDERA EN ESTA PRUEBA. SI ME LLEGASE A PASAR ALGO ESTARE SATISFECHO AL SABER QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTA CARTA Y ESTAS PALABRAS. TE AMO. NUNCA CREI AMAR A ALGUIEN QUE ENTREGASE TODO POR TI, COMO TU LO HACES. TEMEROSO A DECIRTELO, TRATE DE OLVIDARTE CON CHANG, PERO NO LO LOGRE. DEMOSTRANDOTE MI AMOR, ME ENTREGUE A TI COMO TU LO HICISTE CONMIGO ESA NOCHE. VOY A TERMINAR CON CHANG AL TERMINO DEL TORNEO, GANARE ESTE TORNEO PARA TI, MI AMOR.

TE AMO Y TE LO DIRE FRENTE A FRENTE AL TERMINO DEL TORNEO.

ATTE: CEDRIC DIGGORY

—Mi amor—dijo en pocas y dolorosas palabras—te fuiste, pero me dejaste una parte de tu vida dentro de mi, en este hermoso bebe—dijo ella triste viendo como la carta se hundía en el lago, entre un mar de lagrimas.

**FIN.**


End file.
